1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electrical device using the same, and more particularly, to a composite substrate having excellent electrical properties and chemical resistance, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electrical device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a ceramic laminated substrate, especially, a Low Temperature Co-fired Ceramic (LTCC) substrate, which is fired at a low temperature of about 1000° C. or less, has excellent electrical properties. Also, LTCC substrate may perform complex functions while realizing ultra-miniaturization of a device using the LTCC substrate. Accordingly, LTCC substrate has been widely used in various technical fields.
However, LTCC substrate has a low chemical resistance in spite of the excellent electrical properties. Accordingly, if used in a certain device, LTCC substrate may be melted, especially, during an etching process.
On the other hand, a High Temperature Co-fired Ceramic (HTCC) substrate, which is fired at a high temperature of about 1500° C. or more, has excellent mechanical strength and chemical resistance. However, when high temperature ceramic substrate is used in a certain device, implementations of multi-layer and precise pattern may be difficult. Also, high temperature ceramic substrate has weak electrical properties.
Therefore, development of a ceramic substrate capable of embodying a multi-layer structure and a precise pattern with excellent chemical resistance and electrical properties is required.